Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland was born on (January 30, 1998) is the eldest child of Kelly Hyland and Randy Hyland. is the older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland During her time on the show, Dance Moms, Brooke was the oldest permanent member of the elite team. It was stated prior to the show, that she was one of Abby's favorites. However, as Brooke got older, she began to lose interest in dance, and Abby began to grow cold towards Brooke. Brooke and her family finally departed from the show, after a physical altercation in Season Episode 7 Big Trouble in the Big Apple. During, pyramid, the following episode, Abby revealed during the pyramid that the Hyland Sisters were dismissed from both the show and the team. In 2016, Brooke graduated from high school. She later went on to attend Ohio University as a business major. and then graduated in 2019 with both degrees in Marketing and Management Information Systems. Other Information about Brooke * Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius * Brooke is the oldest girl to be ever featured permanently on the elite team. * Some of her solos were not often shown on Dance Moms as she had competed in a much older age category from the rest of the other dancers that were on the team. * Brooke has stated that on multiple occasions that the show often didn't show her true personality and instead had her portrayed as never smiling or even laughing. * Before she left the show, Brooke said that she was closest to Maddie out of all the girls on the team. * She is a big fan of the NHL Pittsburgh Penguins * Her most favorite thing about dancing was about getting to spend some time with her friends and beautiful costumes. * When Brooke was younger, she had broken her growth plate, that's why she is shorter in height. * During the third season, Abby had stated that Brooke and Paige were not officially apart of her studio, and only showed up to air the show. * She had gotten braces at some point during the third season of the show. And like Paige's, they were removed in early May of 2014. * When Brooke was younger, a golf cart ran over her foot and the doctors said that she might be able to dance again. After she had gotten surgery on her foot, she couldn't leave her house but the first day she could be on the same day as a dance competition. She ended up winning the National title. She stated that this was her proudest moment. Abby appears to refer to the incident during a fight with Kelly at the end of Night of the Living Dancers, stating that she was the first person in the hospital when Kelly's husband drove over her kid's foot and was in the room hugging her. * During her time on Dance Moms, Brooke did not forget any of her solos onstage. * In April of 2014, a mass stabbing incident, covered in the national and international news, which occurred at her high school. Twenty-five were injured, with no fatalities.